


Soul Purpose

by amayakumiko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amayakumiko/pseuds/amayakumiko
Summary: Gardening was a good a way as any to wile away the days when you became human.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Soul Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> This was writen/posted in 2014 for the FuckYeahSamLucifer tumblr  
> Prompter: ifyouregoingthroughhelkeepgoing  
> Prompt(s) Used: AU where everything is fluffy and they feed each other and nothing hurts and there is laughing and hugging!

Lucifer wrinkled his nose and buried himself deeper into Sam’s chest as the alarm blared. He avoided sleep as much as possible due to nightmares, so when he was peacefully asleep he was loath to wake up for any reason. Sam rolled onto his back and Lucifer simply followed, keeping as close to the heat that Sam put off this early in the morning. There were small thunks as Sam picked up his phone and a thump as he dropped it back down, alarm silenced.

Lucifer’s head rose and fell as Sam breathed, comforting in its He had fallen back into a doze when he felt the press of lips to his head and the slow shifting motion that signaled Sam was getting out of bed. Lucifer grumbled and tightened his arm around Sam’s waist. Whatever time it was, it was far too early to be waking up.

He felt, rather then heard Sam chuckle, his chest rumbling with the vibration.

“I need to get up Lucifer. I’ve got work.”

Lucifer loosened his grip then, unwilling to miss out on any of their time together that night. Sam chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead before finishing his slow slide out of the bed. The door to their bedroom opens and shuts, and Lucifer finds himself alone in the room.

With Sam gone he was undeniably awake and alone, both of them things he would rather not be at the moment. He rolled onto his back and listened to his heart beat in his chest.

Lucifer thought he would never get used to it, the humanity he was left with when his grace had faded away. The awkward lub-lub of his heart and the woosh of his lungs, while comforting coming from Sam, only make him feel burdened and heavy. He sighed and sat up and left, going to perform his morning routine.

Once clean and dressed, he went to the kitchen and began to make Sam breakfast. He enjoyed cooking, it was a kind of meditation to him, they rhythmic chopping and stirring of the food. He disliked eating the food he created, unsurprisingly Sam, for all his healthy eating habits, was more than happy to at least try whatever he had made.

He pulled together a simple breakfast of breads and fruits that he remembered was a favorite for Sam, assembling it on a serving tray he had found the first week he arrived. Carefully he carried it all to the library and set it all out with in arms reach, out of the way yet close enough to be convenient. His attentiveness was rewarded with a loving kiss and a smile that warmed Lucifer to the core.

“I’m going to be out in the Garden today.”

“All Day?”

“Until I’m done.”

Sam nodded, and gave Lucifer a kiss before turning back to his books. Lucifer slipped away without another word.

The Garden had started out as a hideous patch of ground boasting a surprising amount of dead plants and rotting leaves. The Winchesters and thought it was a waste of time, and didn’t bother to spruce it up. The 20x20 plot of land laid dormant until Lucifer showed up. It had called to Lucifer in a way that few other things had when he first arrived.

In the beginning he spent all day, every day on his hands and knees, first making the ground amenable to life, then coaxing the seedlings he bought to grow. Slowly but surely the plants grew, and the garden flourished under Lucifer’s patient care. Now the plants were well established and flourishing. He was expanding the garden daily, tilling new patches of soil and planting seedlings from his green house. 

This morning he was planting seedlings around the the trellis fence arch that surrounded the first, original patch of garden. He wasn’t sure what they would grow up into, but he knew they would climb, and that’s all that mattered.

It would have angered him in the beginning, not knowing. It would have been a constant reminder of the grace that he had lost, not being able to simply see what the different plants would grow into once they lost their baby leaves. Now it was comforting. It gave him something to look forward to.

If Sam had taught him anything about how to live as a human, it was that you need something to live for.

He sat back on his heels when the job was done and smiled softly to himself. He went back inside and started to make a late lunch. He had spent far too much time outside, his nose and cheeks felt far to warm, and painful. It was a petty annoyance but Sam would take care of it, so he paid it no mind concentrating instead on the salad he was making. His strawberries had come in well this year and he had been peppering every meal with them. Luckily, Sam hadn’t gotten sick of them yet.

He was just about to go to Sam when he entered the kitchen a curious look on his face that lifted when he saw Lucifer.

“Hey. I was wondering where you were.” Sam said easily, sitting down at a plate.

“Planting the flowers took longer than I expected. I was outside until just a moment ago.” Lucifer said as he sat down beside him. Sam reached up and gently touched Lucifer’s nose with the pad of his finger.

“It looks it. You didn’t put on sunscreen, did you?”

“Neither did you.”

“I wasn’t outside for five hours today.” Sam replied with a slight frown. Lucifer gave him a small smile and nudged the salad toward him.

“Eat something. Its been five hours since you’ve eaten anything.” His smile became more satisfied when Sam stabbed a bit of salad and ate it.

“Don’t try and distract me. You need to take better care of yourself.”

“I take very good care of myself by letting you take care of me.” He delicately sipped at his water, then quietly continued. “I like it when you take care of me, I like the concrete evidence that you care about me. If you didn’t, it wouldn’t matter if I got a little burnt on my nose, because I wouldn’t matter.” Lucifer shrugged and ate his salad.

Sam was quiet as they ate, seemingly unsure of where to go with that confession. Lucifer decided to save him from himself and placed a strawberry in front of Sam’s lips.

“Bite.” He made a please hum as Sam followed his instructions and bit into the flesh of the strawberry without hesitation. He licked his lips of any juice and let Lucifer feed him the rest of the berry before pulling back.

“Don’t think that this is one sided, because its not. I take care of you as well. For all your years as human, you seem to forget that you run on food.”

Sam gave Lucifer a sheepish smile.

“I suppose you care for me too, don’t you.”

“Of course Sam.” Lucifer looked at Sam like it should have been obvious that he cared for him. “I love you.”

Sam’s face went from surprise to pure happiness and he leaned forward and gave Lucifer a sweet kiss.

“Good to know” Sam smiled at the displeased face Lucifer made and caressed his cheek. “Because I love you too.”

Lucifer grinned back at him then pushed the bowl of strawberries toward Sam. He plucked one from the top of the pile and placed it on Lucifer’s lips.

“Bite.”

Lucifer let Sam feed him the strawberry and wondered if this is what his Father had in mind when he allowed him to be released for a second time. It seemed to him that he was being given a blessing that wasn’t bestowed on most humans. He knew many who would say he didn’t deserve the love Sam had given him, including himself.

Sam grinned mischievously and placed a strawberry between his lips and leaned forward, inviting Lucifer to take it. Lucifer smirked and cupped Sam’s cheek, letting the strawberry fall and just kissing Sam with no pretense involved.

Maybe he didn’t deserve Sam’s love. Maybe he didn’t deserve to be out of the Cage. Sam did though. Sam deserved someone who would love him completely and unconditionally, and if this is what Father had released him to do… for once Lucifer would do what he was asked, without question.


End file.
